Demon Lords
The strongest denizens of the Abyss, the Demonic Lords have the power to exert their will over their chosen homes and possess great power on the material plane as well. The Demon Lords are all sworn to chaos and know no law and little loyalty. There are many ways to come into contact with one of the denizens of the Abyss, be it using their rituals or harnessing the power of their vestiges. Any demonic encounter must be handled with the utmost caution. The first of the Demon Lords were the Obyrith, a progenitor race of evil beings. After laying claim to the souls of mortals the Obyrith transformed their subjects into abominations, giving them warped forms that better reflected the evils they had done in the material plane and giving them access to abyssal power. The former slaves, the Tanari’i, rebelled against their Obyrith masters, slaying nearly all of the ancient beings and taking their place as the de facto rulers of the plane. Only the mightiest of the Obyrith remain. The Demon Lords are constantly plotting, looking for any opportunity to get the upper hand on their enemies, be they devils, gods, or even other demons. The constant culling of the herd ensures that only the fiercest, strongest, and most cunning are allowed to remain in power. Any demon that has reached the status of Lord is exceptional. With that said, the title of Lord or even Prince is usually self-awarded by these powerful entities, as there is no real hierarchy to the Abyss other than might. The only thing keeping the Demon Lords from attacking one another is usually self preservation. Demon Lords * Abraxas * Adimarchus * Aensarior * Ahazu * Ahrimanes * Aldinach * Alrunes * Alvarez * Alzrius * Anaroggg * Anarazel * Ansitif * Ardat * Areex * Argolcheir * Armon * Arzial * Aseroth * Asima * Astaroth * Azael * Azuvidexus * Bale * Baltazo * Baphomet * Barbu * Bayemon * Bechard * Cabiri * Charun * Chernovog * Chort * Cligpha * Codricuhn * Cyndshyra * Dagon * Demogorgon * Doresain * Dwiergus * Ebulon * Eldanoth * Eltab * Enumu * Ereshkigal * Felex'ja * Fraz-Urb'luu * Gorion * Graz'zt * Gresil * Hugh * Ilsidahur * Ixinix * Juiblex * J'zzalshrak * Kalphazor * Kardum * Kerzit * Kostchtchie * Laogzed * Lupercio * Laraie * Lascer * Lazbral'Thul * Lissa'aere * Lamashtu * Lolth * Lynkhab * Malcanthet * Malgarius * Malgoth * Mastiphal * Maughter * Miska * Minkir * Nekir * Nocticula * Nql * Obox-Ob * Orcus * Pale Night * Panzuriel * Pazuzu * Queen of Chaos * Qij-na * Rhindorz'zt * Rhyxali * Rr'ikin'aka * Sch'theraqpasstt * Seere * Sertrous * Sess'lnek * Shaktari * Shami-Amourae * Sikfhu * Soragle * Socothbenoth * Soneillon * Tharzax * Thralhavoc * Turgalas * Ubothar * Ugudenk * Ungulex * V'aughrosfl * Verin * Veshvoriak * Volispula * Voroxid * Vroth-Khun * Vucarik * Wejinhastala * Xaxivort * Xinivrae * Yeenoghu * Yibiru * Yrsillar * Zanassu * Zivorgian * Zuggtmoy * Zuregurex * Zzyczesiya